The Sonaran Nightingale
by GaaraFox
Summary: Sakura was born with a gift, but she was too afraid to warn the others of the Outsiders... now she must leave her sweet village... what awaits her on the Outside?
1. Sonaran Green

-1Chapter I

Sonaran Green

Small and blue.

A tint of green, and a splash of yellow.

Sweet vanilla mixed with the pure syrup scent right from the trees.

That's how I knew I was home, and how I knew I was safe. The crisp Sun illuminated rich fragments of warmth that would lightly lick your skin. Laughter and smiles echoed soundlessly all around us, and we knew we were home. That we were safe.

Sonarans. That was the name of my people. All of us were individually beautiful, and handcrafted by a special note. We were known by others as 'The Ones Who Sing'. We sing to the trees, to the mountains, to the animals, to our children…

Mother had a beautiful voice. Rich and full of life that cunningly wrapped around your heart, and would even make you shiver. Mother with her lavender lips and her delicate honey-rich lungs. "A true Sonaran. She was fully blessed by The Blossom." That's what they'd mutter, and that's what was told, and that was the truth.

The Blossom. It is what we you might call a 'law'. The Blossom stands for all. It stands for the beautiful change in the trees from winter to spring. It stands for the sweet metamorphosis of the butterflies. It stands for the streams, as they slow melt away their icy façade and become pure and clear. It stands for the moment in which our boys, become men. It stands for the moment in which our girls, become women.

"You're a bud." They'd call me, when I was younger, "Waiting to blossom." I didn't understand this at first, but I soon found out when my day came to Blossom. I am still unsure as to the reason they have such a fancy over it. "You may bear children if you wanted to." The elders would sweetly giggle, and I still didn't understand.

The Blossom is also a representative for our most joyous color: green. Green is everything. Green is the color of the trees, of the algae in our streams, of the grass beneath our feet, to the decorations of sweet delicate flowers, and splashes of green on the butterflies. Green is the color of my Mother's eyes. Green is the color of my eyes.

Every morning I'd sigh, and smile up at the sky as I gave thanks to The Blossom, Green, and the Sun. The Sun was our guardian, the trees our uncles and aunts, and the wildlife was our brothers and sisters. Our Mothers and Fathers were our ancestors, sometimes known to come back as an animal, and sometimes a tree.

My loving sister… She was too young to have been criminal to such a loss. She basked in the Sun's vibrant rays for four summers, after that, she was taken away by the Black Stallion. Our form of Death. Bright, red specks would explode from her if she ran too much, if she climbed too high, if she swam too quickly. It was as if The Blossom was trying to hold her back. Her name was Phaedra, and I knew from the moment she arrived, that she was as rambunctious as a mare. Long legged and full of life, always active, and always ready to play.

After she died, a beautiful white mare arrived a few mornings later. We believe Phaedra decided to come back to our world as a beautiful mare. A beautiful white mare. Long legged and full of life, always active, and always ready to run. She could run as fast as the wind would carry her, and she'd never feel any pain. The Blossom probably wanted her to live her life fully, without the crimson droplets.

Phaedra was my sister. She was my loving sister who was as beautiful as her mother. Bearing green eyes and sweet blonde hair. Her was like Father's. It was like lightning. Fierce and striking. The white mare was just as fierce, and because she was so fond of me, I named her Phaedra. The name of my sister. The sister who was taken by the Black Stallion.

Every morning Phaedra and I ride to the hill top where I brush her hair and sing to her, her favorite song. It was a simple story that was sung to all the Sonaran children, and Phaedra would beg to hear it before she went to sleep.

Day upon day, he gazed at me longly, inquiring my beauty.

He'd ask an old friend, "Who is she? Who is she?" and smile delicately.

Brushing my hair, he'd watch me fondly, stumped by reality.

He'd ask his strict father, "May I love her dearly?"

He'd become angry.

"Don't fall for such tricks." His father warned him, but he was stubborn indeed.

"No Father. No Father. I must have, you see? I'm begging on my knees."

Day upon day, he pondered longly, hoping "Does she love me?"

He ran for his Mother,

So tender and caring,

Praying continuously.

"Oh Mother. Oh Mother. I must love her dearly, I'm trapped in her beauty. I've gazed upon her, day and day, hoping that she, loves me."

His Mother smiled,

So warm and caring,

"Love her my son. Love her."

Mother always sings it so tenderly to me as I fall asleep each night. Even now, in my sixteenth summer, she continues to remind me of a love I'll find one day. "He'll be caring and sweet." She'd smiled.

"And gaze at me longly?" I'd giggle.

She always smiles and continues, "…inquiring your beauty…"

Then I'd fall into a deep sleep.

I'd dream.

I always dreamt.

Flowers. Trees. Laughter. Smiles.

The Blossom, Green, and the Sun as it licked at the small hairs on my arms.

I always dreamt.

I always dreamt of beauty.

Mother, Father, and Phaedra.

Those that'll always care for me.

That'll always, always be there for me.

* * *

The tune in the song is actually 'Angel of Music', from Phantom of the Opera, but the lyrics are of my own. 


	2. Outsiders

Chapter II

Outsiders

I awoke this morning with a cold sweat. The air around me was thick and pricked at my skin like ice sickles. It wasn't the joyous, lively feeling I get during the winter season, because it was currently summer, but a… It was just something I'd never felt before.

Some Sonarans are born with the gift of Sight, but it is very rare. I didn't think it would ever happen to me, but how else could I explain such a strange occurrence? All day the Sun didn't seem as bright, and the air wasn't as clean. It felt like something had changed… I didn't like it. I don't like it.

I decided I'd go to the elders of our village, and ask them for guidance, and a blessing. "What did you feel after you awoke?" It was Delilah who spoke these words. She was sweet, and aged with such delicacy you couldn't really tell it was happening.

"I felt… cold..?" The only time I'd used that word was during the winter season, but it was summer. Even in the streams you might feel such chilliness, but not in your own home, in your own bed…

Delilah nodded towards me and then towards Bella, and Christa. "What did you dream of?" I shivered as I remembered my dream, the dream where I stood at the bottom of our hill, and gazed at a tall Black Stallion. He gazed back. The hairs on my neck stood up as my mind continued screaming, begging me to run. But I stood there, and I stared straight back at the Black Stallion. The same Black Stallion that took my sister.

"I dreamt of…" Would it really be wise to put our loving village into such a frenzy..? "I dreamt of… horses… a white mare… lying in a cool puddle after an evening's rain." So I lied.

At first, Delilah didn't say a word, but after a few thoughts and mutters, "You may go." I bowed politely and walked out of her home, onto the streets of our small village. For some strange, vague reason, I felt as if I should've told her of my dream… but I decided to brush it off, just for now.

Today was a Wind day. We called it the Wind day, because it's a time for us to relax, and daydream. All week we study hard, and every day has it's own name, depending on how rigorous and difficult the tasks are. But today was simply Wind. Simply breezy, calm, easy-going Sonarans.

After taking a dip in the stream a little outside our town, I began to feel refreshed and rejuvenated. The dream had long since vanished from my mind, and I didn't feel like there was a dark cloud following me. I could feel the Sun, as bright and silky as ever, and I felt a bit silly for taking it for granted.

Later that evening, when the Sun was highest in the sky, I spoke a few prayers. First I asked for guidance, and then courage to stay strong no matter what. I was on top of the hill with Phaedra, and that was when Mother called to me. I perked up, drifting out of my daze, and followed her smooth lavender voice. "Do you mind picking some berries from the field, darling?" She sweetly smiled.

"Of course Mother." I returned the smile and took the basket I'd weaved myself two summers ago. I walked out of my home, down the cobblestone road, and onto a small dirt path that led to the very outskirts of our village. Only those who are fifteen summers and older can go to these fields, and that is because there are many, many dangers out here near the mountains.

That is where our sweet village of Sonze was. Cradled within the Mountains as they wrapped around us like a donut. No one of the outside came here, except for birds and other wildlife that are curious, so we hadn't worry. Except for the Bears and Mountain Lions, but I am old enough, and have learned the Speech to bargain with these wondrous creatures.

Squeezing the soft brown soil between my toes, I marched straight forward towards the Berry Fields where Mother wanted me to go. Phaedra neighed quietly beside me, and I neighed back. She told me of the butterfly that had landed between her eyes one morning, and startled her as she felt silly for getting spooked over a butterfly. I giggled and spoke of a story where one day I had thought there was a snake in my bed covers, but it was only Chipper, our loving cat.

The trees began to separate, and the trail was beginning to widen. We were getting close, and I could see the Mountains so clearly now, it felt as if I could reach out and touch them. If I jumped on Phaedra right now, I'd probably be there in less than a Shadow.

That's how we told time, through the Shadows reflecting on the ground, and the way the Sun dances across the sky. Right now it was four Shadows and twenty Suns in the evening, so the air was a bit stuffy, but I wasn't about the complain of such a gorgeous day.

"We're almost there." I neighed to Phaedra as she sneezed and shook her mane. I giggled once again, finding her absolutely beautiful and lovely. Finally, after a Shadow's walk, we made it to the tiny outskirt of our village, right where the trees stop growing, and the fields become grassy and brown. There wasn't any dirt between my toes, because it was luscious grass that now tickled my feet. Phaedra and I sauntered up and down bushes and bushes of many different berries, examining and plucking and even sneaking a few bites.

My favorite berries were the big red ones. They were bright crimson red and shined in the light like an evening star. It looked as if there were a whole bunch of little berries packed into one big tasty berry. I smiled greedily as I took six, three for myself, and three for Phaedra. Then I plucked as many as I could, and filled up half the woven basket with them. We also plucked some blue berries, and a purple berry that some call a grape, but purple berry sounds much more beautiful. Then there were the green and white ones, and even the big red strawberries.

After we felt like we picked enough for Mother, we stopped, and sat rested in the middle of the field were a small patch of grass, just big enough for the two of us, grew bright green. I placed the three red berries, I'd saved earlier, in front Phaedra, and took out the other three for myself. She munched slowly and merrily, as I did as well, to savor the sweet taste. I laughed with delight as she made a silly face to get some out of her teeth. I copied her and she snorted and shook her mane.

"Aren't they delicious?" I giggled, she snorted back. "Who would've known such delicacies were in such a little village such as our known! Don't you agree?" She neighed in a high-pitch tone as I held my stomach with laughter.

She neighed again, but this time she stood up and shook her mane. I continued to giggle, thinking that she was playing a game. Phaedra stomped her hooves into the green grass and it came out of the ground, along with some soil. My laughter slowed as she began walking backwards, shaking and nodding her head. "What's the matter..?" I smiled, oblivious to her distress. If Phaedra were in her human form right now, she'd be screaming, and that's what it sounded like… a scream…

Phaedra's cry was almost blood curdling as I wrenched back with fear and placed my fingers in my ears to cover out the sound. She stood on her hind legs and reared up into the air, almost kicking me in the face. "Phaedra! Calm down! Easy girl!" I waved my hands into the air as she lowered herself back down the ground, but continued to back up and continued to shake her mane.

"What is it?" I gazed deeply into her eyes, hoping to find some sort of answer to her problem. At first I thought she was staring back at mine, but that's when I noticed she was looking behind us. I twirled on my toes, rounding around to inspect the mountains. Curiosity struck me as I saw smoke at the top. Black smoke. I didn't notice it at first, but even the wind was becoming chilly. The clouds covered the Sun and even became a light gray.

A crack went off, and I knew that there was a disturbance from above. Something just wasn't right. Phaedra seemed as if she had enough of this and let out another cry as I cringed and watched as she galloped away. The intense atmosphere around me had me glued to my spot, as if I were in a cage. Another crack went off. And another. I even began seeing streaks of light cry from the sky.

I gazed up at the sky, and then back towards the mountains. A flash of black zipped around at the top of it. Fearing the worst, I began walking backwards, not taking my eyes of the mountain. Slowly, I turned my body, and ran across the field towards the entrance of the trail.

I could see it, just ahead of me. Rain began to fall and my straight pink hair stuck to my forehead and covered my eyes. I let out a cry as I trip from trying to push my hair out of my face, and slowly pulled myself up from the mud. The entrance was just ahead of me. I know I can make it.

Another scream fell across the open field, but this time it wasn't Phaedra. I pulled myself off of the ground, completely forgetting the basket of berries, and turned towards the mountains. The Wind blew ice sickles down my neck, and sent shivers through my body as I watched a masculine Black Stallion rear up, and scream. My hands shook and my breathing was uneven. My eyes were wide open and mouth agape. I took a few steps back, and whipped around to run back to my village.

I knew I wouldn't make it in time, but I ran and ran, and I didn't stop. I could hear his powerful hooves stomp down the mountain as other voices came into play. They were voices of the Outsiders.


	3. Til the Sun reaches the Stars

Chapter III

'Til the Sun Reaches the Stars

My arms and legs flailed restlessly in front of me. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Rhythmically and catastrophically. My heart beat quickly behind its own cage. Lungs, once peaceful and quiet, were now rampaging against the cage as well. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. As quickly as I could possibly get there. As quickly as I could possibly get away.

The Wind began to blow harder, colder. I could hear the sky cry out in anger and malice. The Wind continued to blow, and it blew my hair around causing me to go temporarily blind, and even tried to push me toward 'Those from the Outside'.

I'd never met anyone from the Outside, and I never worried of them coming here, either. They must want our land. Our land is beautiful and prosperous, and they probably want out trees, our rivers, and our horses. I'd always been told to be weary of them, but I only thought of it as a myth. The Outside never existed to me, and I was hoping it never would. Just a Hell I'll never have to go to; never have to worry about.

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. I quickly ran against the wind, hoping to get to my village much sooner than I would ever. My breathing was off balance, and my lungs burned and felt as if they were going to explode. Muscles within my body ached in pain and misery, blazing of fire. I didn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I won't stop. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Faster, faster, faster, faster!

A voice in my mind begged me to just take a glance back, but another part of me encouraged me to keep running. Just keep running. What will happen to me if they catch up to me? Will I be able to fight back? Will I be able to defend? Sonarans are sometimes known to practice to act of Blossom, which is a state of mind you fall into and use your inner Sun to fight, or defend. …but I've never been taught…

'_Almost there!'_ I smiled with relief within myself. What should I tell the others when I get back to my village? What am I supposed to say?

Finally, reaching my destination, I continue to run quickly down the cobblestone roads, screaming for help. Screaming for someone! "Help! Outsiders! Help!"

A few were outside and panicked with distress. "We must tell the elders!" I nodded my head and, with a bolt of panic, ran for the elders. They would know what to do.

When I arrived at their home, they were chanting some sort of song. Although it wasn't a beautiful song, for it didn't make me happy, but only sad. "…Elders..?"

They stopped… and slowly turned their heads towards me. "…you've betrayed us…" Delilah spoke with hatred laced in every syllable. "…you were gifted with the Sight by the Blossom, and you betrayed us…"

"…betrayed you..? …no…"

"Sakura, you are the cause of this."

I stumbled back, taking in the shock. "I am not the cause."

"You are gifted, and you took the path of selfishness."

"Selfishness? I didn't know what to do-"

"You were raised to tell us of you dreams, Sakura."

I lowered my head in shame. "I know how I was raised-"

"Then why did you lie?"

My neck snapped up, along with my skull, and my hair fell against my shoulders. Flowing down, along with my... What's the word..? "Lie..? I didn't mean to… I was afraid…"

"Sakura, you were taught to-"

"I was afraid! I didn't know what to do!" I let everything flow out of me, as if I was always being held in a beautiful prison. That's how I felt right now. Emotions I'd never felt before. I couldn't name these emotions. They were so new… so… dark…

A long silence fell upon us. The Elders said nothing. I said nothing.

"Leave." She stated. "Leave."

I turned and ran. I ran away from the Elders, and away from their home. I ran to my home, hoping Mother was still there. I could always find comfort in her, even if it might be the last time I see her…

"The Outsiders are on the Berry Trails! Get to the underground shelters!" A man cried out to the women and children as he rode his block spotted mare out from the forest. "All Warian Sonarans, mount your horses!"

We'd never been into battle, but we always prepared for it… we always prepared for the day that we'd get attacked by the Outsiders, and resented the idea of losing our precious land. I'd always wondered what they'd be like. Were they taller? Were they darker? Were they lighter? Were they shorter? Did they bear fur on their chins? Did they ride unknown beasts? Where did they live? What were their homes made of?

Ours were made of the Earth. Earth lent us her stones and mud to build homes that weren't luxurious or big, but they kept us warm, and I loved them for that. Did they love Earth as well? Were they really as dangerous as everyone said they were?

I was hoping I'd never find out… I was hoping I'd die before I found out…

I ran quickly. Quickly passed the running women and children, and passed the wild animals that were just as frightened as we were. "Mother! Mother!" I cried, running into my warm home that felt of darkness and unhappiness.

Sat there by a warm lit flower that glowed with hope. It was warm. Deliciously warm. For a moment, I forgot all about the Outsiders that were now in our village, and focused on that fire. How could something so small get to you so delicately? It licked at the wood from our forest, and I had to hold back a giggle. Everything around me seemed at ease.

I closed my eyes and held myself as my dark emotions seemed to suddenly slip away. "Did I ever tell you the story of when you were born..?" Mother inquired with a smile as warm as the fire. We'd long since forgotten the other world beyond this house.

"..no…" I smiled, and sat on Mother's lap as she rocked back in forth in the old creaking chair that smelt of pine and cinnamon. She held her arms around me while placing her head on my shoulder. I snuggled into her hair, taking in every scent, feeling as it could last forever.

Mother was my shield. My protector. My guardian. I loved her so much that just being in her presence made me feel as if everything dark was just a dream.

"It was a cool dark night, and the Moon shone a beautiful red… Your Father and I had just got into an argument about him not being there for me, when he really was." She laughed. It was light and feathery and so contagious, I just had to laugh with her. "So I stomped out of the house, not caring that I was pregnant, and walked down the road, and into the forest. I just kept walking, ignoring where, exactly, I was going." She paused, recollecting her story, and continued. "I ended up at the Prophet's house."

"..Prophet..? We don't have a Prophet…"

"That's true, but we once did." She smiled, and I could see her cheeks move from it behind her hair. I smiled too. "Exhausted, I stomped inside and went on a rant about things that just weren't going the way I'd hoped. When I had finished, I turned to look at him and ask for some sort of help, but there was no on in there!"

I giggled. "So you were talking to yourself?"

"Yes! Yes I was!" She laughed along with me. "Even angrier, I made my way outside and towards the Prayer Fields."

"Prayer Fields? Do we no longer have those..?"

"No… we still have those… we just don't use them anymore."

"Why?"

"Well get there… So I arrived at the Prayer Fields, and all of our Elders were in a circle, praying. I made my way towards them but suddenly stopped. They looked towards me as I began screaming, "It's time! It's time!" They had the funniest expressions on their faces as they tried to tell me, seriously, that my daughter, Sakura, would be born with a special gift. Of course, I could hear them because I was too busy screaming and yelling, but oh well… Later, after you were born, they mentioned that when the Red Moon came again, so would an unfortunate visitor."

"What else did they tell you?

"… I don't remember…" She smiled mischievously. I knew she knew, and she knew that I knew! I really wanted to know, but I decided to ignore that.

"I was hoping you fought off a wild grizzly bear and gave birth around a pack of wolves or something."

"Oh!" She slapped my leg playfully. "Dream on, Sakura!"

My body tensed as I heard that word… dream… It was my fault that they were here. It was all my fault. They were hoping that the one born with the Sight would tell them before it was too late. So that they could get ready and prepare. We were ambushed… and now we're defenseless…

"What's going to happen to us, Mother?" Her smile faded and she stopped rocking. "I don't know Sakura, but I'm staying right here."

"What? You can't!"

"I can, and I will." She stated fiercely. I sat up and gazed into her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes were light and shone of something soft, like the edge of a feather, but were also hard, and pierced through you like the edge of a sword.

"Sakura, you must leave."

"…what do you mean..?" I felt my heart sink down into the pit of my stomach, and my hands shook with fear.

"You must leave Sonze, forever"

"…leave..? …Sonze..?" My eyes were wide as I stared at the wooden floor. "I can't…"

"You must."

"I can't!" I screamed as I felt the rush of reality dawn down upon me. I hadn't been given such a big task before, and it was something I'd never wanted.

"If you stay here, you'll die."

'…_die..?'_ "If I'm leaving, you're going with me." I stated with a hard look, but hers was full of persistence that I'd never be able to match up.

"I'm staying right here." She repeated again. "Leave now Sakura. Leave before they destroy Sonze."

This really was it, this was the end. After this, there'd be no more blue Sky, no more Sun. The air wouldn't smell like cinnamon, pine, or syrup. What would the animals be like? Would they still be kind? Will I ever ride a horse again?

I slowly got up off of Mother's lap, and the world around me caved in. I felt… so many feelings I didn't know the name of. I didn't like it, but it was the only thing I had left to go by. To go by these negative feelings.

"Don't trust anyone, Sakura." I nodded my head as I embraced my Mother one last time, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll always be in my heart."

I turned and walked away slowly until I reached the door, then I slightly turned my head with my hand on the handle, and said, "…until the Sun reaches the Stars…"

"…until the Heaven's vanquish the Hell…"

We both smiled, knowing what this meant. I pulled back the old wooden door, and walked out onto the battlefield.


	4. Sakura the Pink Panther

Chapter IV

Sakura the Pink Panther

I slowly stepped out of my old home, and onto the streets of Sonze. The sky was still dark, but the wind wasn't as bad. Rain had slowed a bit, although it was still drizzling. I looked up towards the sky, and found something within me. I found something strong.

Perhaps I might be able to survive this long and treacherous journey? There's something ahead. Something ahead for me. Something in the future. I wasn't sure what it was, but I now realized, that I had to become strong in order to survive.

I lowered myself like a mountain lion on the prowl. There were many trees, even on the our village streets, so it was good camouflage. I looked up and down the roads as I made my way towards the end of the dark trail. Sneaking passed a few men on their big brown horses, I shivered with fear, and anxiety. They couldn't hear me because we were taught to be stealthy and silent, like a squirrel or a snake. Although I knew I was quiet, I couldn't help getting a strange feeling that they somehow knew I was there.

I stopped behind a tree that was growing in front of one of the homes in our village, and snuck a peek at what these Outsiders really looked like. Upon inspection, they looked completely normal. A bit scruffier, though, but two of them were clean cut and wore thick layers of clothes. All of them had swords, but I'd never seen weapons like these. They were much craftier and seemed like it would take three summers to complete such dangerous beauty.

I shook my head, shaking my daydreaming out of my mind, and continued my sneaky ways all the way toward the forest.

"Check all the corners of this village! Take only those that are young, and female!" I heard a man on a masculine black horse announce. He looked a little older than I did, and had two lines down under his eyes. I knew, from the moment I saw him, that he was one Outsider I didn't want to mess with. Just his dark black eyes pulled a string in my heart and caused me become overwhelmed with this sadness.

A few chuckled at his announcement, but he held a serious face. I finally reached a thick part of our forest, and stopped behind one of the big oak trees. Sitting down, I took a deep breath and marked off a checkpoint from my internal list.

"I think I hear something over here!" Suddenly, my heart beat quickened. Did they know I was there? Behind the big oak tree? I figured that now I could use this tree to help me with my unfortunate situation. _'Protect me with your power, forest!' _I proclaimed within my mind, and squeezed my eyes shut. I held myself into a small ball crouched against my protector. The men always seemed to gallop on their horses, but never got off.

"It's nothing. Probably just a rodent." I smiled, and sighed with relief. "Thank you." I whispered toward the oak tree after bowing. It was polite to bow, and thank the tree for your safety; they always bowed back.

I lowered myself and slowly stepped back a few feet. After I knew I was out of sight, I began walking quickly through the trees.

I came to a sudden halt as I discovered my first predicament. There was an open path I'd have to run across in order to reach the second half of the Sonze forest. Unfortunately, there were already a few men on their horses here.

"Take a look at this one." One of the men held his dirty hands against a Sonaran. She wasn't much younger than I was, maybe a summer-less.

A few other men held these rackety ropes that didn't look like ropes at all. They were the color of a dark gloomy day, and made a clicking sound. At the end of these ropes, there were Sonaran women… why were they taking all the women?

The man from before held the young Sonaran on his lap as she screamed with fear and struggled to get away. My mind went ablaze as I tried to figure out their ways, as I tried to figure out their reason. He slid his hand underneath the cloth covering her, and she began screaming, "Stop!" She was confused as I was. What did these men want?

"She's too young for you, Kellon." Another male on an onyx horse slowly made his way towards the men. "Drop her, she's been through enough torture."

"Yes, Captain." The man known as Kellon dropped the girl. She landed uncomfortably on the muddy ground that now covered her beautiful tan skin. Quickly she crawled up and ran away.

"Has the Captin' gon soft on us?" One man with a toothy smile made his way towards the Captain.

"I'm just tired of seeing such pathetic acts performed by such pathetic men." They were quiet for a moment, internally knowing that a comment would only bring punishment.

The man known as Captain turned his horse around. "Go back to your duties like real soldiers." They lowered their heads in shame and trotted off, the women in the ropes no longer persisting to struggle.

I was relieved that they were gone, I could finally have a chance to get across! Unfortunately, the Captain just sat there. He sat there on his colossal black horse, doing nothing. This was actually quite agitating, and I soon became angry. Had he fallen asleep? No. I could see his eyes. He was probably just thinking. Why won't he move! I need to leave!

"This is no place for a little girl to be hiding." _'…does…does he know I'm here?'_

My breathing became heavy and I felt as if everything around me had disappeared. He turned his head in my direction, digging his dark and dreary eyes deep within my soul. I'd never felt so exposed. My heart beat quickly, but at the same time, sunk into my stomach with ignorance. My body was shaking with an uneasiness, a sickening bliss, but I couldn't take my eyes away.

This invisible force held my eyes with his. How was he doing this? Was it even his doing? I wanted to hate him. I wanted to scream and scream and let everything within me flow out into a wave of emotion. But nothing came out. Not even a whisper.

"You should run away… before they catch you…" His voice startled me, and in confusion, I stood, and walked towards him. He looked down on me from the height of his horse. Just looking down at me. No emotions plastered on his face. Nothing but his long black hair, wet from the rain.

I walked in front of the black horse, looking Death straight in the eye, he didn't show emotion either. I continued walking while I looked at the Captain, not trusting him, not wanting to turn my back to him. I was afraid he'd grab me like the other men had done to that poor girl, but he made no motion that he was interested in such an act.

Turning my back with a new found confidence, I walked towards the forest. A smile creeped its way onto my cheeks, and forced me to come to a noble stop. I stood there for a few minutes until I heard fast, heavy footsteps. Curious, I turned around to see that he was gone. The only thing left were the hoof prints of the black horse.

I stood there in the forest opening, between two trees, and watch the rain bounce off the Earth where the Captain had just been. Could I trust this Outsider? …Mother told me not to trust anyone, but he let me go… He could've hurt me, or threw me down in the mud like the others had done to that poor girl… but he didn't…

There wasn't time for contemplating such unnecessary matters, I had a mission to accomplish. To get out of Sonze. I turned around and faced the dark forest, knowing that there was a trail at the end that would lead me to a cave. A cave that would lead me underneath the mountains, and to the Outside world. Although I'd never been to this cave, they always told sand songs of it. I just hope to Blossom that this wasn't just another song. That this wasn't just another myth.

So I filled my lungs to their maximum capacity, and then deflated them. I did this three more times with my eyes closed, building the confidence I'd need if they were patrolling the forests. I knew I could swiftly sneak passed them, it's just the slim chance that I wouldn't be able, that's what got me worried.

What amazing creature should I be? The onyx panther? They were such lovely creatures. Delicate and graceful, yet frightening and always brought a challenge. Yes. I would be a panther.

I giggled inside, _'Sakura the Pink Panther…'_ That had a nice ring to it. Off she went, that Pink Panther, allowing confidence to overflow her innocent being. She dodged left and right around the trees, always making the leaves rustle with excitement. They cheered her on. They knew she could make it to the cave. She was their last hope.


End file.
